


Передача опыта

by Mozilla



Category: Major (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Старший товарищ по команде всегда готов помочь советом и не только.





	Передача опыта

— Не просто вести, — тихо говорил Ваттс ему на ухо. — Ты должен знать, чувствовать каждого игрока. Делать так, чтобы они сами вывернулись перед тобой наизнанку. Понимаешь?

Киин молчал. Он понимал и хотел бы сказать об этом, но боялся, что голос его подведет. Поэтому только слегка наклонил голову, вжимаясь лицом в сетку, огораживающую разминочную.

— Для этого надо не только приказывать, не только собирать информацию о сопернике, — язык Ваттса прошелся вдоль раковины уха, по самой кромке, оставляя влажный след. — Надо собрать информацию о своих игроках. Всю.

Киин слушал. Внимательно, насколько это было возможно в такой ситуации.

— Ты знаешь, что Рой предпочитает блондинок, у него аллергия на арахисовое масло, а во сне он храпит? Ты видишь какую-нибудь пользу в этой информации? — Ваттс прижался еще ближе, слегка двинул бедрами, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение.

Киин снова кивнул, хотя часть слов уже пролетала мимо ушей. Но Ваттс всегда говорил правильные вещи, их надо было запоминать. Он потом поймет, зачем, сейчас хотя бы запомнить.

— Не видишь ты в этом пользы, — хмыкнул Ваттс, продолжая мучительно медленно оглаживать большим пальцем головку его члена. Он приостановил движения руки, давая возможность Киину собраться с мыслями.

— Неправильный рацион, — выдавил из себя Киин, пытаясь говорить ровно, — может привести к тому, что команда останется без шорт-стопа на важном матче, — Ваттс, как будто поощряя его, крепче сжал ладонь на члене. — Красивая блондинка на трибунах может отвлечь внимание Роя во время матча, — рука Ваттса резко двинулась вверх-вниз, заставляя все умные мысли разбежаться. — Сосед Роя по комнате… на выездных… играх может… не выспаться.

— Молодец, — выдохнул Ваттс и задвигал рукой на члене.

Киин не закрывал глаза, но все равно не видел поля перед собой, глаза застилала зыбкая пелена. Он даже не представлял, как они с Ваттсом сейчас выглядят со стороны. Да, в разминочной они были одни, но Киин прекрасно знал, как часто в нее заглядывает любопытная камера. Именно поэтому он все еще как-то держался на ногах, цепляясь за ячейки сетки пальцами, чувствуя, как подкашиваются колени. Его поддерживала только сила воли, да жаркое тело Ваттса, прижимающегося со спины.

— Не забывай, ты — опора команды и всегда должен крепко стоять на ногах, — Ваттс прошелся пальцами по головке, задев ногтем щель, и Киин не выдержал — закатил глаза и начал сползать на пол, не в силах удержаться слабеющими пальцами за сетку. Ваттс притер его к стене, не позволяя упасть, поддерживая.

— Но пока я тут, у тебя еще есть шанс расслабиться, — довольно хмыкнул он, слегка прикусывая мочку. Он аккуратно поправил на Киине одежду и отступил с самым невозмутимым видом. — Следующую игру опять посмотрим вдвоем?


End file.
